


Honeymooning In London

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco writes a letter to his mum while on his honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of the [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/95427/95427_original.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And well if I'm participating in this challenge, I can totally participate in the advent challenge. So this is day 1 of the advent challenge. Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/480908.html).

Mum,

Harry says that Muggles use these cards to write quick messages to their loved ones back home, but I doubt you would be happy with a quick message. I know you were anxious about my marriage to Harry and whether London was a suitable destination for a honeymoon. Yes, I know I had my own reservations, but at least there is some measure of anonymity here in such a big city and there are more things to do. (Harry has promised we can visit other cities next year for our anniversary, when my sentence is done. I'm hoping for Paris -- I understand that the holiday lights on the Eiffel Tower are impressive.)

We went on a tour recently of these three buildings. It was a wizard's tour -- apparently wizards and Muggles collaborated in the building of these, but the architect was a wizard. Who knew?

I shall be home in a week, as promised, and I'll have a few things for you. Harry has asked if you wanted to join us when we visit Teddy and Andromeda then. We got him some Christmas gifts and I'm looking forward to watching Teddy play with his first toy wand.

I love you,

Draco


End file.
